But It's Better If You Do
by Regina Lisa
Summary: Someone -or something- is killing homosexual couples in Iowa. Sam wants to investigate, with Castiel's help, but Dean doesn't. And he won't say why.


**So, my first Supernatural story. Hope you guys will like it. I'd like to thank Zylstra, who gratefully accepted to be my Beta and really helped me with this chapter. And probably will for the next ones. Rated T. I do not own Dean, Sam, Castiel, or any of the Supernatural characters of this story.**

**Enjoy! \o/**

* * *

2012, somewhere in Iowa.

Around 7 a.m., the sun slowly peeked into the Winchesters' motel room. Sam was already awake, on his computer and Dean was still sleeping, groaning as the sunlight hit his face. He turned around to try and avoid it, but gave up quickly. He looked at his watch, then at his brother.

Sam looked at him. "Rise and shine, Dean," he said gleefully.

Dean, still half-asleep, raised an eyebrow. "That's my line."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sam answered with a little smile. The smile faded away quite quickly. "Look at this."

He turned his computer screen to Dean, who read the article out loud.

" 'Yesterday morning, another homosexual couple was found murdered in their hotel room. Darren Richson, 32, and Jason Hills, 30, got married the day before. The night was supposed to be their honeymoon. They are the third homosexual couple who had been murdered on their honeymoon in the past two weeks.' "

He stopped reading and looked up at Sam."This is terrible, but I don't see how there could be anything supernatural about this."

"Keep reading."

So he kept reading. Well, half-reading.

"Blah, blah, blah, 'no witness reports', blah, 'no weapon, fingerprints or DNA that could lead to the killer.' "

"And yet, the place is a real bloodbath."

"How do you know that?"

"..It's written a few lines afterwards. Use your eyes, Dean."

"Yeah whatever," Dean said.

He got up and walked toward the bathroom, Sam couldn't see him, but the door was open, so he could keep talking to Dean.

"So you don't think we should take a look at it?" Sam asked.

"Definitely not. I mean, this is probably some psycho dude's work, not some demon or vengeful spirit." He paused. "But we c-"

"Is it because it's about gay people?" Sam cut in, his tone suspicious. The kind that freezes Dean. There was a short silence before he came back next to Sam. He was wiping his face with a little towel, but he was looking straight into Sam's eyes, trying not to seem troubled.

"Why would it be about… them?"

"I don't know, man, you always seem pretty uncomfortable when it comes to this."

"No I'm not."

"Uh, yes, you are. Remember that time in Dakota, when that gu-"

"Just shut up, dude. I'm not talking about this crap again."

His hands were wiping themselves on the little towel, then stopped when he heard wings flapping. He looked at someone behind Sam, no expression on his face, then walked back to the bathroom to drop his towel.

"Hello, Sam." It came from a really low, familiar voice.

Sam turned around on his chair to see the man in his usual trench coat standing a few feet behind him. He wasn't surprised. Actually, he was quite used to it.

"Cas," Sam said, breaking the brief silence. "Hey, come here, I wanna show you something. I need your opinion on a case."

Castiel wore an expressionless face that could make Sam wonder if he could actually feel anything. He had proven he could in the past, but there was still some doubt. He went to a bed and sat on the edge.

"Yes. Tell me."

So Sam explained it all from the beginning. Castiel was staring at the screen, but he didn't seem to be actually reading anything on it, he was just listening to Sam.

"And Dean doesn't want to go? What do you think it might be?"

"I don't know, a demon? A vengeful spirit maybe?"

"Why would a demon or a vengeful spirit do this?"

"I don't know, 'cause that's what demons and vengeful spirits do?"

"…Right."

Castiel's eyes moved from the screen to Dean, who was standing against the counter, his arms crossed on his chest. When their eyes met, Dean looked away almost immediately. It didn't keep Castiel from talking to him.

"Dean, why don't you want to investigate on this case?"

"Probably because Dean is a prude when it comes to homoerotic stuff," Sam answered, before Dean could even open his mouth. "Even if he's not directly involved in it. He can't joke about it. He can't laugh to jokes about it. He's like a nun." He explained.

"Shut the hell up, Sam."

"Then why don't you want to work on that case?"

"Because I think it's useless, that's why."

Dean, clearly pissed, grabbed his shoes and started to tie them. He quickly looked at Castiel.

"Tell me I'm not the only one who doesn't want to go there."

"Actually, you are."

"Damn." He got up, quite upset, and walked toward the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked.

"I'm hungry. If we're actually going to this hotel, I need breakfast first."

Sam looked at Castiel, who looked at Dean, who was already leaving. Castiel got up and left too, followed by Sam. The three of them got into the Impala and drove to the nearest diner.

Sitting at the table, plates of bacon and eggs and cups filled with black coffee in front of them, nobody spoke. Castiel almost emptied the sugar bowl into his coffee cup. Sam and Dean looked at him, incredulous.

Finally Castiel breaks the silence. "Dean, what does make you so uncomfortable about homosexuality?" he asks, still putting sugar in his cup, not looking at Dean

Dean almost spat his coffee.

"You know what?" He got up quickly, hit the table with both hands. Everyone in the diner turned around to see what was happening, each really confused.

"Screw you! Both of you! Why won't you leave me alone with that? I have my reasons, and they are none of your damn business!" he yelled.

He was really, really angry now. Castiel stopped sweetening his coffee and looked up at Dean. Sam was holding his cup to his mouth, eyes wide open and barely blinking. None of them dared answering back. Dean took a few bills out his wallet, left them on the table and left.

Castiel and Sam looked at each other, not really knowing if they should follow him or not.

**End of chapter 1.**


End file.
